


The Flint Collector

by CousinGreek



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Family Dynamics, Hypothermia, Passing Out, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, minus wilbur, something small because i haven't written in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinGreek/pseuds/CousinGreek
Summary: His body sank before the sound of shattering ice reached his ears.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	The Flint Collector

He hadn’t been with Techno for a week and he already despised the cold. He much preferred the temperate warmth of L’Manburg, or even the beach’s old sweltering heat compared to this. He vaguely remembered Wilbur giving him the advice to just think of the climate opposite to his own, and soon he would feel better. No amount of sitting still in the burning sun could make him feel a ‘wave of coolness’ come over him.

“What a crock of shite.”

Techno was the one to drag him out here in the first place, though Tommy could understand his rationale. If he was living rent-free, he better at least help with chores to make himself useful. The piglin hybrid assigned him to digging for flint shards while he took the manlier task for himself. His shoveling sounded pitiful compared to the heavy axe swings meters away in the surrounding forest.

Whatever it took to keep that deranged demigod of the SMP away from him, he could get through it. 

Tommy padded over to another patch of pebbles he had been following for minutes. His supply was beginning to weigh heavily in his rucksack. If he was going to stay with Techno, he had to prove his worth and become the best flint harvester in the tundra. He unearthed layers of snow and ice before being rewarded with the satisfying crunch of sediment, the Tommy was quick to sift through the rubble until he could stuff twelve more shards into his bag.

He rose back to his feet and tracked another spot he could expose. The sun was high, and a lunch break was in order soon. At this rate, he was sure he could bring another two bags back for storage. The look on Techno’s face would be priceless: nothing but amazement and gratitude.

_‘Tommy! That’s so much flint! You’re the greatest roommate I’ve ever had! Stay with me forever while I rip Dream’s guts out and you become lord of the SMP!’_

A reasonable compliment, really...

His body sank before the sound of shattering ice reached his ears. Every muscle within him seized, body screaming in pain as the water hit his skin like needles. A second passed and his stomach lurched into his throat. His mind raced with barbaric instincts--swim up, breathe, get out...yet his body refused to comply. His legs refused to move. His arms were weighed down by something from the depths of the lake.

The split image of the beach crossed his mind again, and Tommy could have laughed if he wasn’t paralyzed.

His head began to swim. He could feel his heart beating in his ears the faster his blood rushed to preserve the lasting heat still in his core. A shadow loomed over him, and his vision slipped into darkness.

* * *

His hearing was the first to return to him. A crackle caught his attention, and warmth spread over his side, radiating through a mass of weight over his body. Yellow faded to a deep orange in the corner of his eyes until they steadily opened.

His brain was still doing summersaults in his skull as he connected the blurred figure in front of him to be Phil.

“Easy, Tommy. Just stay there.”

Alright then.

The distant murmurs from the edge of the room formed into something comprehensible over what felt like minutes. It likely was, the last time he’d fallen out, it took quite some time for his senses to reorient. A fire was smoldering to his left, and his new roommate was perched on a chest to his right.

“Techno.”

Gentle hands tucked another thick blanket under his chin and pushed extra fabric underneath him.

“You fell in the lake and took a little nap. You’re okay. Can you feel your toes?”

Affirming with a wiggle, the blond nodded.

“How long was I out?”

“A bit over three minutes.” Techno finally spoke. His body was also wrapped in several blankets and coverings, Phil’s own jacket draped over his shoulders. His usual garb was hanging over their drying rack and leaking droplets onto the stone floor. “You really got me nervous there.”

Phil’s wings rustled along his back. He knelt down to meet Tommy’s gaze with a cocked eyebrow.

“I thought I told you not to wander around the ice.”

Well, if he wanted to be the best roommate ever, he had to get the most flint they’d both ever seen. Raising his head, he examined the drying rack closely, grinning when his sopping rucksack was recovered.

“But did I or did I _not_ get all of that flint?”


End file.
